stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Micro and Macro
This page details both Micro and Macro in a Stick Empires game, the deeper metagame, if you want to call it that. Micro Micro is the individual control of units to maximize their potential. This page will detail the methods of and the explanations behind the micro of various units. Miners Surprisingly, there can be a minor amount of micro that can be done with miners. The main piece of micro you can do is at the beginning of the match. If you quickly send your starting miners to their closest mines, instead of the same one, you will get your first bits of gold 2-3 seconds sooner, which means an extra unit sooner. Archidonis The Archidonis are the largest users of micro. This is in the form of kiting. Normally, Archidonis must stop to shoot, but with kiting you can have your Archidonis move and shoot at the same time. To kite backwards, have your Arhidonis running backwards. Once their bow is fully loaded and raised (which means they have a target), press G to have them garrison. They will quickly spin and shoot, and continue running backwards. Once they have shot their arrows, right-click again to have them resume moving backwards, instead of attempting garrision. You can then repeat the process for as long the map is. Thus, long maps favour Archidonis. Kiting forwards is similar. Have your Archidonis run forward to chase an enemy. When you see their bows raised and pulled back, right-click on the closest enemy to them to have them shoot, then right-click ahead of them again to resume movement. You can also A + Leftclick to have them attack move and follow the target Enslaved Giants There is a small amount of micro you can do that can make a huge difference with Enslaved Giants. This small macro is having one giant in front of the other giant. Thus, the giant in front will take ALL projectile damage. Once the giant in front is at low health, move it behind the other giant, which would have a majority of its health. Thus, you have tanked damage for almost twice as long while maintaining full firepower. Melee Units Every unit does the same amount of damage, no matter how much health they have. Thus, you should aim to remove units as fast as possible. By focusing melee units on one unit at a time, you accomplish this. This simple micro can be the difference between you winning or losing a Swordwrath 2v2 at the beginning of a match. Shadowrath Due to a Shadowrath's speed, one running diagonally from the bottom of the map to the top while escaping can dodge most projectiles. This is commonly done after an assassination to maximize gain and so that the Shadowrath can be used again, which has obvious benefits. Shadowrath also increase their damage with every hit, as long as they are constantly targetted at the same enemy. This means that a Shadowrath should be told to focus on a single enemy and not be told to change targets until their target is dead to maximize damage potential. Magikill Magikill are one of the most micro intensive units in the game with their spells. The main things detailed here are the aiming of spells and usage of such. Generally, you should try to fire off your spells as fast as possible with your hotkeys. Q is for the blast spell, W is for the poison spell, and E is for the electric wall. Blast The blast spell can instantly kill a large amount of weakened units (or weak units in general) if they have less than one bar of health. Thus, if you can get a Magikill close enough to a group of unsuspecting Archidonis (usually with a giant) you can instantly cripple an opponent's army. Poison Spray If your Magikill is at the top of the screen or the bottom, you should aim poison spray at the bottom of the map or top of the map respectively. This causes a diagonal spray that poisons many more units. Electric Wall Electric Wall is best used to protect a Magikill from incoming melee units. By placing the wall on the Magikill himself, any melee attackers will suffer extreme damage, even if they do kill the Magikill. If there are no melee attackers, try to place the wall on slower units who will not be able to get out of the way fast enough. This is usually Giants, but there are other slow units. You can refer to the Unit Speeds list to see all unit speeds from fastest to slowest. Merics Suprisngly, due to a glitch, Merics require micro to get around it. If multiple Merics all heal at the same time, it will only heal a small amount equal to one Meric, instead of how many you actually have. Thus, you must move your Merics so that their healing animations all play at different times from each other to maximize their healing rate. Bombers Bombers must be kept behind other units (such as Crawlers or Juggerknights) to reduce their losses, and thus increase damage done to the enemy. Also, since bombers do splash damage, it is more effective to aim them at a unit in the middle of a group. Against Bombers Since bombers are most effective against groups of enemies, it is essential that one facing bombers should split their units into multiple smaller groups to minimize losses. With enough warning, this can be done again on the bomber's target meaning they only hit 1/4 of your army. = dead using the poison ability with deads if you target a different unit with every attack you maximise the number of poisoned units the enemy has. after this turn of poison to save mana. Macro It can be argued that macro is almost as difficult as micro. Macro is the art of balancing economy and army. There is no set way of doing so, but many people believe in the early to mid game, you should get one miner for every unit you make until you have more miners than your opponent, and even then you should try to maximize your gold output. The faster you can get units, the better. Macro is also choosing what units to build. Each unit has a certain colour for their tile. There are your 3 main units in red, your main ranged units in blue, and then your other units. Two units with the same colour cannot be built at the same time, so you should keep this in mind. You should try to have a varied army since it will build faster and usually be more effective. Category:Strategy